


Most

by yeaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Xion’s missing, but Roxas is at least grateful for Axel.





	Most

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fair warning that I’m still playing through the KH series so don’t know all its lore yet. Set during 358/2 Days.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He’s exhausted when he wanders back, more emotionally than anything—the Heartless weren’t any trouble. But not being able to find _Xion_ was. He checked, and she didn’t show up for ice cream. Axel did, but he was quiet, and then they both left, scurrying off to search as many different worlds as they could. And now they’re back, or at least, Roxas is, and he wishes he had the energy to just check _everywhere_ until he found her.

But he doesn’t, and he knows Saïx won’t cut him any slack tomorrow. So he finally steps back into the lounge, unsurprised to see the couches empty. Axel isn’t even waiting up for him. But Roxas knows where to find Axel. And that’s where his feet go, even though his head knows he should retire to his own room. He needs to sleep sometime. Somehow, that time he spent days at a time in bed didn’t stay with him at all. 

Axel’s room isn’t far from his, but Roxas is slow to get there—he’s careful, quiet, sticking to the shadows even though he couldn’t say why. Maybe it’d just be too hard to explain. Nobodies aren’t supposed to have hearts, aren’t supposed to _feel_. They have no reason to seek each other out in the dead of night. But it’s been too long to go without Axel’s bright fire, and Roxas is relieved to finally step into the glaring white of his room. 

Wide and as sparse as Roxas’, as sparse as the whole damn place, Axel has only one room. He’s in the middle of it, propped up against his headboard, legs under the blankets and black cloak still on—at least Roxas isn’t the only one who wears it to bed. There doesn’t seem to be much point in changing. Axel’s bent over a book that he snaps closed when he sees Roxas, and he quirks a little smile. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Axel asks. Roxas can’t answer, because he hasn’t yet tried. 

He wanders in without asking. He knows he doesn’t need Axel’s permission to be here—he feels like he’s welcome anywhere in Axel’s space, like Axel is in his. Maybe that’s what friendship is. He hikes up onto the mattress and crawls forward, just far enough that he can lay his head down in Axel’s lap. Axel lets out a grunt of surprise but gives no protest. When Roxas shuts his eyes, he can feel Axel’s long fingers threading into his hair. 

Axel pets him soothingly and murmurs, “It’s gonna be okay.” Roxas nods against Axel’s thigh. He wants to believe that.

He thinks Axel’s just humoring him. He still appreciates it. He clings to Axel’s comfort like a candle in the dark. 

He falls asleep in the warm glow of Axel’s company, to what he could _swear_ is the beat of Axel’s heart.


End file.
